


Circle in the Sand

by lemonade_juice



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, good times in alaska, inner musings, oh my god they were soulmates, villanelle rambling, villanelle's thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25061836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonade_juice/pseuds/lemonade_juice
Summary: Villanelle thinks about why she craves Eve.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Circle in the Sand

**Author's Note:**

> ok y'all i'm back with a oneshot of these two. the idea came to me suddenly and i wanted to put it on paper. i love these two and i love writing from/about villanelle's inner person. i hope you guys all enjoy, feedback is always welcomed and appreciated!! :)

"Oh, baby, anywhere you go,  
We are bound together  
I begin, baby, where you end  
Somethings are forever  
Circle in the sand  
Round and round  
Never ending love is what we've found  
And you complete the heart of me  
Our love is all we need  
Circle in the sand" 

circle in the sand- belinda carlisle 

what is it about a person that makes us crave them? crave their time, crave their touch, crave their love. what they make us feel when they give us those things. will it be enough or will it make us want more?   
there isn’t enough time in one lifetime to experience everything with the one you love. too many words, places, and emotions that go unexplored. you do the best you can with the time you have with a person but nobody knows how much time is left. is it years, days, minutes, seconds? life could end in a very moment.   
villanelle understands this concept. she lives and breathes everyday knowing when somebody’s life is about to end. it’s tragically romantic actually, knowing you hold someone’s very life source in the palms of your hands. having complete and total control.   
that is until eve came along. villanelle promised herself she would never lose control of a situation again. not after what was done to her. though no matter how hard it is for her to admit, she felt herself growing weaker by the mere sight of eve polastri.   
is it the hair? no, she swears it’s the eyes. her deep, golden brown eyes. it is like they peer into her soul and wrap their arms around her. they fight past her monsters and find their way through the darkness to the light.   
she fuels the fire burning deep inside her. it’s hot and destructive. she feels more powerful than ever after eve takes her eyes off her. like nothing in the world could tear her down.   
her devotion for eve goes further than the lingering touches at night when their bodies are intertwined. past the bruised kisses they scatter recklessly. tender hugs that grip you tight and threaten to never let go. words that go unspoken but are passed through their hearts.   
it’s the knowing that someone loves you, regardless of what you have done. the fact that you are an awful human being but you are the world to another. how you would do anything to make sure that feeling is never ripped away from you again. doing anything to make your lover happy.   
they say true love is hard to find. she didn’t even believe it existed until she met her. it felt like drowning at sea when you know how to swim. until that person saves you from yourself.   
that is what eve did. she craved the normalcy of a real life. watching movies, living in a nice flat with someone to share it all with. it was all she dreamt about.   
she killed. over and over and over to drown out the sounds of her own suffering. like a broken record, too lost to save itself. she needed guidance but nobody wanted to help, her.   
until eve. her saving grace. the light in her darkness. she has held villanelle countless nights while she has cried the years of pain away. she does not ask of what happened but she doesn’t need to because she knows it in her heart.   
as she lays next to her on the bed, villanelle can feel it. her darkness growing inside of eve, dimming the light ever so slowly. she noticed it a long time ago. heard her monster’s screaming to be let out. villanelle only answered the call.   
guiltiness does not overcome her. she knows that this is what eve wants. it’s spoken in the way her fingers caress her thighs and her lips kiss her cheeks. the sweet, gentle way eve runs her hands through her hair and confesses her love.   
it brings tears to her eyes, to know that she is capable of being loved like that. it’s refreshing, after so many years of being told you are nothing but a psychopath. seeing people run the other way when she walks down the street. screaming in terror. it used to bring her joy but her idea of joy has changed.   
coffee in the mornings as they watch the light snowfall from their kitchen window. late night movies with buttered popcorn. sleeping in after passionate nights. being around each other and not feeling the need to always speak.   
everything we do in life leads us up to the moment we find ourselves. the purpose of who we truly are. living our truths everyday with no attention to the world. no longer living behind closed doors.   
we are all monsters until we find the one who makes us human. at least, that’s how it usually goes. what she has found, is a monster that suits her monster.   
nobody is perfect. not even her or eve. but that is what makes us so much more special. other people try so hard to never do anything wrong that they repent any wrong doings they have. instead of giving in and embracing it.   
she lets herself go and villanelle loves her all the more for it. watching the way she loses control to gain it all back. it’s intoxicating. she is intoxicating.   
villanelle knows now, what it is that makes you crave someone. it is the touches, the need to have more, all the time. wanting all of their attention all the time. it’s the love. it’s all about the love.   
they are forever intertwined. their bond is so strong that it cannot be broken. not even by the hands of time. she will search for eve in every life till they find each other again. their names are written in the sand.


End file.
